Drop Dead Gorgeous
by Only-OneTreeHill
Summary: Brooke is finally getting her happily ever after. She's finally getting married to Lucas. But.. what if someone wants her dead, but none of her friends believe her? Tree Hill still has drama. Told in Brooke's Pov. Mainly Brucas. Mentions Naley and Jeyton
1. The Bet

A/N: This is my first fanfic. The couples are: Brucas, Naley, Leyton I guess . 

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN OTH. If I did Lucas would make up his mind on who he wants to be with Brooke, Nathan would be right here feeding me grapes, Mouth would be teaching me how to dance. Brooke would be my ultimate shopping buddy, Haley would teach me how to sing, Rachel would my partner in crime, Peyton would be with Jake, and thats...its.. xD

Oh yeah. The title and plot belongs to Linda Howard. The new version belongs to moi and me. I hope you enjoy it!!!

* * *

_My name is Brooke Davis, and I'm trying my very hardest to get married, but it seems that the Fates don't want that to happen. Stupid bitches..._

I sat at the dining room table and stared at the calander, checking open dates against the multitude of schedules spread across the table: my schedule, Lucas' schedule, Haley's and Nathan's schedule, my parent's schedule, Karen's schedule...and etc..etc..etc. All I know is that the amount of schedules wouldn't end anytime soon. There was no good open dates for everyone until the day AFTER Christmas, which was not going to happen I can tell you that much. If I were to have my anniversaries the day after Christmas they would suck. Why? Because Lucas would have already have given me all the good stuff he could think of. So...NO WAY. I will not sabotage myself to that.

"You're huffing and puffing," Lucas observed without looking up from the report he was reading.

I assumed it was some sort of police report since my Lucas is a cop, a lieutenany at that. But I decided not to ask, since I would just go and read them when he went to the bathroom or something like that, where he would be back in a short amount of time, but long enough for me to at least gaze at the reports. You would be amazed what some people would do, people you never expected in a million years think would get up to such hijinks; my eyes have been opened since I began dating Lucas again. There are alot of good benefits to dating a cop, especially one thats pretty high up on the rank.

"You'd be huffing and puffing, too, if you were trying to deal with all these schedules instead of sitting over there reading over some stupid piece of paper"

"I'm working", he retorted, confiriming that he was indeed reading some police report.

I hoped it was something juicy, and that he'll leave it unattended while he went somewhere...else. "And you wouldn't have any problems with schedules if you do what I suggested" Luke continued.

Wanna know what his suggestion is? His suggestion was to get married at some tacky wedding chapel and without flowers, friends, the colors: pink and white, around me. So..I can deal with the wedding chapel, but having tried to pack for a special event before, I've learned a hard lesson: you always forget something! I do not want to spend my wedding day rushing around trying to find a replacement for something I forgotten.

"Or we can get married at the courtyard here"

I love Lucas Eugene Scott. I really do.. but he doesn't have a romantic bone in his body, but neither do I, so I guess its okay, but I wanted pictures to show our children. I want them to say "Aw..mother you looked _delightful_". Maybe they wouldn't say that..but something close to it. I can't wait until I have children. Me, Brooke Davis (soon to be Scott) is just 21 years old, but already my best friend Haley James Scott has a young boy named James Daniel Scott who is just cute as can be and he's only two months old. The sooner I get married, the sooner I can have my own mini James.

"I'm beginning to think me and you will never get married," I said with a frown, as I tossed my neon pink pen on the table.

Without moving from his sprawled, relaxing position, Lucas gave me a look. The You-got-to-be-kidding-me look. "If its too much for you, I'll handle the details," he said. He had a slight laughter in his tone, meaning he loved to see me in my weak moment. He wanted to marry me, I know it because he wouldn't have bent down on one knee and proposed to me so sweetly that I started to cry. And believe me when I say I am not a crier. Lucas then game me a smirk. "You'll be Brooke Scott before the week is out".

"Since its Tuesday already, thats----" I had to stop myself then and there as I replayed what he said over and over in my head. My brown eyes looked down at my piece of paper that had the bright pink writing that belonged to me on it. I then looked back up at him in horror. "I can't marry you".

Lucas Eugene Scott, police lieutenant, former New York basketball star, alpha male, the man who had one day kissed my former best friend Peyton behind my back, all-around tough laid-back guy, and the man I adored, bent down and banged his head against the table. "Why me?" he muttered. _Bang_. "Why?". _Bang_. Why do I have to pay?".

You would think that he would have asked me why I couldn't marry him, but he had to be a smart ass, just like his father..but I won't get into that about Dan. Actually, I think he was just trying to out drama me. You should know that I live in Tree Hill, North Carolina. Its the only Tree Hill in the United States, so we usually say 'there is only One Tree Hill, that has all the drama that little city has'. Its true as well, but like I said...won't go into it.

I crossed my arms under my breast and glared at him as I gave a cute pout. It isn't my fault that I'm so sexy when I pout. Lucas might have been a tough guy on the outside, but he was still a male..and males adore women that are sexy, so of course he stopped in the middle of banging his head on the table and stared at me in the face, a lust fall gaze in his deep blue eyes. The pool of blues went to my face to my face and down to stare at my legs before he looked back up at my face and licked his lips slowly. It seemed he got back connected when he glared at me.

"You did that on purpose," he accused in false anger.

"I'm sexy," I pointed out. I love saying that because both me and him know its true, which is what attracted most sleeze balls to my court in hight school.

Lucas sat up from the table and stared at me in the eyes, before crossing his own arms onto his chest. "Okay..so..why can't you marry me? But before you answer, I want you to know that I do plan on marrying you Brooke Davis, even if I have to kidnap you and haul your little ass to Las Vegas".

"Las Vegas?" I sputtered. "Ew..no! Britney put Las Vegas at the top of the tacky list when she got married there".

Lucas put his hand on his mouth and closed his eyes to keep himself from laughing. After a few seconds, he got himself together and cleared his throat. "You're right, besides Britney Spears is pretty tacky herself".

I had to frown on that. Just because I said Britney put the tacky into a Las Vegas wedding, didn't mean that he could say that she, herself was tacky. I quickly stood up ignoring the sheet of paper that fell onto the floor and glared at my rival at the moment. "Britney is my idol! And you have no right to talk about her, just because _you_ like people with the names like The Darkness...and..and..Fall out Boys!". Okay..so she loved Fall Out Boys as well, but that didn't mean he had to talk about Britney, did it? I was so pissed right now, I didn't even care. "So if you don't like my taste of music maybe you should go back and be with that backstabbing bitch Peyton!". Oops...that came out by accident.

Lucas didn't do what I would expect him to do and get angry but instead he laughed, which damanged my already big ego at the moment. How could he laugh at me? I was suppose to be pissed at him. I quickly walked over to tell him what exactly what was on my mind but before I could get what I wanted to say out, he kissed me. A soft..sweet..sexy kiss, a most breath taking one at that. I kiss him back before pushing him off of me and frowning as he saw me weak once more. "I still can't marry you".

Now Lucas was slightly pissed at my drama I was creating. He stood in front of me, his level eye browns drawn together in a V over his nose. He's six feet, so when he stands over me..its quite scary. "In the animal kingdom, the male marks his territory by pissing on them I just want to marry you. **Take**. **Your**. **Pick**.".

My hair stood on the ends, since I had no idea what to say to that..well yeah I do. "Don't you dare piss on me" I shrieked in rage. With that said we both laughed out loud, at the silly argument. Luke was the first one to stop laughing, he just stared at me with his eyes the lust back in his eyes. This time I was the first one to make the first move. I kissed him with passion as I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me. In a matter of seconds, we were both in my bedroom and our clothes were scattered on the floor.

"I love you, " he said before making his way inside me gently, before I moaned his name softly in his ear as I remember all the times, we've done this in high school. I dug my nails into his shoulders and tightened my legs on his hips trying to hold him still even though my heartbeat was beating it seems a million times a minute. My eyes were closed as he went deeper making me and him moan each other's names in extreme pleasure.

Thirty Minutes later, we were both happy, exhausted, and sweaty. Lucas looked into my face and smiled before reaching out to smooth a strand of my hair out of my face and then sitting up in the bed to stare at a wall. "We're getting married, Brooke. Both of us: me and you, know that. I want to get married within the month, I want you by my side so moments like this come everyday and not just when I decide to spend the night at your apartment".

I had no clue what to say and just nodded before I wrapped the sheets around me as I just stared at the back of his back. I felt a smirk come onto my face as I licked my dry lips slowly. "How about a bet?".

* * *

A/N: Well..did you love it?

Click that review button down there and tell me what should I change and keep, and if I should continue this or not.

Thank you.


	2. The Car

A/N: Here is the second chapter of Drop, Dead, Gorgeous.

I thank everyone who had put me on the alert list and

B.P.Davis for being my only reviwer and liking my story.

Hmm..so I guess this chapter is dedicated to her xD

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN OTH. If I did Lucas would make up his mind on who he wants to be with, which will be Brooke, Nathan would be right here feeding me grapes, Mouth would be teaching me how to dance. Brooke would be my ultimate shopping buddy, Haley would teach me how to sing, Rachel would my partner in crime, Peyton would be with Jake, and thats...its.. xD

Oh yeah. The title and plot belongs to Linda Howard. The new version belongs to moi and also me. I hope you enjoy it!!!

* * *

I called Haley first thing the next morning. Why? One: I knew she was already up because little James loved to see the sunset it seemed. Two: Haley has always been a morning. Haley picked up the phone and said hello. At least..I think it was a hello, with James screaming, I couldn't really understand it.

_Third POV_

"I made a bet with Luke last night"

James now slightly calmed down, Brooke could hear Haley a lot better then before. "Brooke Penelope Davis. How did that happen?" Haley asked after a pause to make the calm boy stay calm as she fed him from the heated bottle of milk.

"It was stupid of me, but it just came to me. I realized last night that now that I'm going to be married, I'm going to need for fun in my life. Honesty marriage life seems a bit boring to my mind". Brooke blinked and then closed her eyes at her stupidty just then. "Not that it is. I mean you and Nathan..wow".

You could hear the smile that Haley gave as she paid no mind to what Brooke said, as if she didn't even hear it. "Marriage is just something that you can prove to the whole world that you made it. That you found someone you want to spend the rest of your life with and you are truly happy".

And just because the two girls were having a small moment dreaming and happy that they found the two guys of their dreams, of course someone had to ruin the moment. That someone would be James this time. On Haley's end of the phone conversation, he started to spit the milk out saying he was full and began to whine. Haley took one look at him and turned her attention back to the phone. "Got to go Brooke. James is getting cranky". Without another word, she hung up.

Brooke frowned and put the phone back on the hook. Now she was bored, Haley was playing mom, Lucas was at work, Peyton was hopefully in hell along with Felix, Anna, Dan, Nikki, and other people that pissed her off. Okay..so maybe Peyton didn't deserve to be in hell, but since she punched her in the face for sleeping with Nathan after the two had broken up, and then got together with Lucas and broke up with him to be with Jake, when he came to town, she was not her favorite person. She did own her something though, if it wasn't for her, Lucas wouldn't be her future husband right now.

With that thought, Brooke's eyes widen at the thought. The bet was now fully in mind. She betted Lucas that she could get all their wedding details done within the month, and there she was the first day, and she hadn't even shopped for dresses, her wedding gown, flowers, etc..etc.

_Brooke's POV_

Lucas called my cell phone that aftertoon when I was still at home. I had suppose to went shopping, but it seemed that my favorite soap opera was having a show all day, and I had to watch it.

"I think I can get out of here on time," he said. "Want to go out for dinner".

"I can't, I have to go shopping" I said as I took a tissue and wiped my eyes as Sharon found out that Eric was sleeping with her best friend April. I knew everything that Sharon was going through, but I wasn't really feeling sorry for her when she was sleeping with Eric's father, Anthony.

Of course like every other man, Lucas had no respect for shopping. "You can do that tomorrow, can't you? I mean like later on".

"No, there _is _no later".

Then there was silence, usually when I make a comment, Lucas became quiet because he seems to not no what to say.

Finally he said, "How about you wait till tomorrow. I mean if the end is nigh, why bother to shop?"

I rolled my eyes, even though he couldn't see them roll. Excuse me, if the end was nigh, what else would you do but to shop? Those hot shoes you've been wanting but wouldn't buy because you didn't know what you would wear them with and they cost the earth anyway? Go get them girl! It isn't that you should worry about your credut car bill, well I didn't have to worry. I had mother and father giving me money every month, even if I am now an adult. Anyway...if you know you want to buy the shoes but you don't want to, get them anyway! When you look at that new outfit you just bought, you could see that those shoes would have went perfect with them, and then when you go back to buy them you find out that they're gone. Now..see what you made yourself do?

I blinked when I heard Lucas clear his throat, waiting for me to say something. "I didn't say the world is ending. This is all about you, me, and our bet".

"Ah. I get it. Our bet". He sounded very happy that the bet, I mean he should be we sealed the deal by having another round in my bedroom.

"I probably won't have time to eat for the next month, much less go out to eat. I have to find the material for my wedding dress _tonight _so I can start making it. You do have a black suit, right?"

"Of course".

"Thats what you're wearing for the wedding then, unless it has those little fluffy cuffs, in which case you should go shopping as well, because if you wear frayed cuffs to our wedding none of us will ever forgive you for it, and I swear I will make your life miserable."

"I could always divorce you if you tried." Amusement was now in his tone. I could just imagine his blue eyes shining right now.

"You could always _try_ to divorce me, because I'd fight it tooth and nail, and I'd hound you to to the ends of the earth. Haley will hound you as well, and if Haley is hounding then James will hound you as well, and if Nathan sees them hounding then he will start hounding as well."

"So you're going into this for life?"

"You bet your ass I am." I waited a beat and then added, "Your life, anyway".

It was so annoying when he laughed at something I'd meant to give him something to think about. "I'll check those cuffs," he said. "What color shirt?"

Okay, he had been taking notes, after all. "White or gray. I'll let you know." I didn't believe in the groom taking away the attention of the bride. Yes, I know it would his wedding, too, but all he cared about was making it legal so I'd finally consent to live under the same roof with him and have his kids, though I'm pretty sure the kid part wasn't his first concern.

"Make it easy on me. I already have white shirts."

"Make it easy on you? After what you've done to me with the bet"

"Other than having to sjop tonight, exactly what have I done to you?"

"Do you think invitations order themselves? Or send themselves? Or that refreshments just magically appear?"

"So hire a catering firm."

"I can't," I said sweetly. "Catering firms are booked months in advanced. I don't have that kind of time. Ditto on the wedding cake. I have to find someone to who can do a wedding cake on a moment's notice."

"Buy one from a bakery."

I pulled the cell phone away from my ear and stared at it, wondering if it had somehow connected me to an alien. Putting it back to my ear I asked, "Did you do _anything_ for Naley's wedding? I mean helped plan it or something. How about Andy and Karen's wedding? Did you watch them plan the wedding?"

"I showed up and stood where I was told to stand."

"You'll have to do more than that this time. You're in charge of the flowers. Get your mother or Haley to help you. I love you, gotta go now. Buh Bye"

"Wait!" I heard him yelp as I ended the call.

I entertained myself for the rest of the afternoon imaginging his panic. If he was smart, he'd call Karen right away, but even though he's a very smart man he's first and foremost a Man, so I figured he'd instead maybe ask the sergeants and detectives who were married if they actually remembered anything about their weddings, and so what kind of flowers was I talking about? By the end of the day he'd figure out that I didn't mean the flowers that were planted in pots or dirt. I called Karen, who has to be the best mother to have. I was so happy that I was getting her as a mother-in-law. When Lucas didn't fight for our love in high school, his mother made him get his act together and figure out who he loved more. Emo blondie or sexy brunette. It didn't take him to know that this brunettes wwas indeed more fun then depressed Barbie. I filled Karen on what was happening, including the bet.

"I'll keep him hopping," she promised. "There be all sorts of emergencies and delays, but don't worry, I'll make certain everything is what you're looking for, and I'll make your wedding cake for you." See I told you, the best mother-in-law to have.

With that taken care of, I showered and dried my hair, did a fast swipe with mascara and lipstick, and changed clothes, then drove to the biggest building that Tree Hill had, which was its mall. There were several formal-wear stores scattered around town, but I might find what I wanted in one of the higher-end department stores in the mall.

There was a parking deck at the mall, as well as ample outdoor parking. Everyone tried to park in the deck, of course, which usually left some prime parking spaces free in the outside lots. I cruised around, my little black Mercedes convertible (the joys of having rich parents sending you money) taking the corners like an energetic cat, and located one of those prime spaces just outside one of the department stores. I whipped into the space, smiling a little at the handling. Nothing drives like a Mercedes.

There was a little skip to my step as I entered the department store. There's nothing like a challenge to get me revved, plus I had a mission that involved trying on clothes. Sometimes all the planets are alignment or something, and these little bonuses just happen. Color me happy. I wasn't even particulary upset when the first store didn't have what I wanted, because I'd been prepared for a long search. I did find a pair of shoes that were just what I'd envisioned, strappy and comfortable, with a two-inch heel that I could wear for hours. Best of all, they glittered with gold sequins and crystals. I like shoes with some pizzazz to it, plus I really needed the shoe I'd be wearing for the wedding so I'd know if the dress, when I managed to find it, would need hemming or not, and if I can't find the dress I'll have to make it myself.

I was looking for a gown in a pale champagne color. Nothing white, not even off-white or cream, because lets get real, shall we? White does still carry the traditional message, which seems silly thinking of my days in high school and junior high. Besides, I look really good in champagne, and since the whole idea was to make Lucas blind with lust...

I gave it the old high school try. I shopped myself into the ground, stopping only for a quick salad for dinner in the food court. Along the way I found some of the most fabulous earrings that I knew Haley would love, along with a cute baby blue rattle that seemed to have gold lining on it which spelled out the baby's name. I found one that said James and I bought that along with the earrings. Might as well get some Christmas gifts, while I'm here. I found a bunch of gifts that seemed that people would love.

What I didn't find was a champagne-colored gown or material for it.

At nine, I gave up for the night. I'd have to start hitting the stand-alone formal-wear stores the next day, and unless they changed since my prom days in high school, and even if I did found a gown I liked, so many people would have tried it on so many times that a new one would have to be ordered, which took time, and time was what I did not have.

As I left the mall, I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings, I admit. I had other things on my mind. As I left the store I did notice that there wasn't that many cars left in the parking lot, but I parked close to the store, so light was good, no strangers was lurking around my color, and other people were leaving not paying me any attention.

I juggled my bought Christmas gifts so I could dig out my car keys from my pocket, and hit the unlock button on the remote as I stepped off the curb. A van was parked in the handicap slot, which of course was the first slot on the row, and I'd parked in the second slot. My beautiful little car flashed its lights as me in welcome.

I heard the smooth sound of a car accerlerating and stopped a few short feet from the curb; with a quick glance I judged I easily had enough time to cross ahead of the oncoming car, and resumed my walking pace.

Everything seemed normal. I didn't pay much attention to the car as it neared; my left hand had started aching from the weight of all the plastic bags I was carrrying, and I adjusted my grip. Still, something- some whisper of instinct that said the sound of the car was getting to close-- made me look up as the car seemed to surge right past ,me. as if the driver had floored the gas pedal.

The car looked gigantic, coming right at me. The headlights were glaring right in my eyes, blinding me; I had only a vague impression of the dark form behind the wheel, and that was due to soley to the lights in the parking lot. There was plenty of room for the car to swerve around me, but it didn't.

I took a running step to get out of the way, and in the split second that followed I swear it seemed the driver adjusted directions, too, and _aimed_ for me.

Panic exploded in my brain. All I could think--- and this wasn't a fully-formed, coherent thought, just an "_Ohmygodi'mgoingtodie!_" kind of realization- was that if the car hit me I could be crushed between it and the van.

Good-bye wedding. Good-bye, Haley, Nathan, Lucas, Karen, Andy, James, Mom, Dad. Hell, Good-bye me.

I jumped. Actually, I dived. And it was a world class effort, let me tell you. There's nothing like thinking you're about to be turned into mush to put some spring in the legs. Even when I was a cheerleader in high school I couldn't even get that kind of distance.

The car roared by so closely I felt the heat of its exhaust; I was still airborne at the time, thats how close I came to being hit. I heard squealing tires, then I crashed to the hard cement ground that was called the parking lot and then the lights went out. Before the lights in me went out, one thought came to mind.

_Damn, I lost the bet._

* * *

_**A/N**: Review!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Click that review button down there and tell me what should I change and keep, and if I should continue this or not.

Thank you.


End file.
